For various reasons, a machine-to-machine (M2M) device may not be able to fulfill a request. For example, a typical machine-to-machine device requires dedicated resources in order to fulfill a request. Thus, if a request to a M2M device requires resources that the M2M device does not possess, the request cannot be fulfilled. Additionally, as M2M devices age, they may become obsolete. This obsolescence also could render an aged M2M device incapable of fulfilling requests. Further, a M2M device may be busy responding to previous requests when a new request is received. This busy status could render a M2M device incapable of fulfilling the new request and/or introduce significant delays in fulfilling the new request.